


On a High Note

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [73]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: After their victory to send them to Nationals for the Spring High, the Fukurodani volleyball club spends a night on the town.





	On a High Note

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

It sounds like any regular night at any regular high school, but for the Fukurodani volleyball club, the day is far from ordinary. After months of blood, sweat, and tears, they're ready to head out for a night on the town. After all, it's not every day you get to be the Tokyo prefectural champions.

Their crawl starts at a busy diner, the din of the packed tables adding to the jovial air for the table full of boys. At the head of the table, Bokuto stands with his jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape and his arms crossed, presiding over the gathering like a king.

Or like an ace. After the performance Bokuto put in for five grueling sets earlier that day, Akaashi can't really say there is much of a difference anymore.

He had been magnificent. The entire team had been, but Bokuto’s match outshines all of theirs. A rash of errors had found them two sets down, but Bokuto took them all on his shoulders and bulldozed his way through three straight sets win by the force of his will alone.

And now they celebrate.

Once dinner concludes (and Akaashi’s wallet cries in agony at his share of the expense), they head out into the night for their next great adventure. As the undisputed mvp, Bokuto is given the honor of choosing how they will while away the remainder of their evening. 

That idea immediately seems terrible when Akaashi sees where they are. “Oh, no.”

Konoha drapes an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders and chuckles. “Oh, yes, my young padawan. How did you not see this coming?”

“I don't sing,” Akaashi says flatly, but the smirk on Konoha’s face gives him a sickening feeling that declaration is about to be tested.

The whole team piles into a single room at a karaoke lounge, and Komi and Konoha bicker over who gets to go first. Rolling his eyes, Akaashi plucks the microphones from their mutual grip and hands it to Bokuto. “She’s all yours, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi tries to slink away. However, Bokuto latches an arm around Akaashi’s and stops his escape in its tracks. “Oh no you don't.” 

“Bokuto-san, this really isn't my thing. I —" His plea is preempted by the start of the first song. Once the tune soaks into his brain, he grumbles, “Damn it.”

The microphone hovers between them as the song starts. Akaashi doesn’t sing into it, rather leaving Bokuto to croon the first verse of the song from The Little Mermaid on his own.

From the ‘audience’, Konoha shouts, “Boooo! Pretty guy with the bedhead, you suck!”

Bokuto chokes on a note before biting back a laugh, but Akaashi wrinkles his nose and maintains his silence. That is, until Komi dashes up to Akaashi and stomps on his foot right at the long note in the chorus, coaxing a howl of pain from Akaashi that harmonized suspiciously well with Bokuto’s own voice.

Glaring at his teammate who he will need to figure out a way to punish in some fashion later, Akaashi begrudgingly sings along until he is paroled by the end of the song. He couldn’t pawn the mic off to Komi fast enough.

Akaashi settles on one of the benches and observes, and Bokuto sits next to him. “You, uh, you sing pretty well, Akaashi.”

Red leaching into his cheeks, Akaashi mutters, “You too, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto leans against Akaashi’s shoulder and points at Komi, who has just finished his song and is playing keep-away from Konoha. “I knew the guys would like this. I like it.” He rubs his hands together. “Love me some Disney.”

Smiling, Akaashi lists into Bokuto as well while Komi and Konoha compromise and sing a discordant duet full of missed pitches and laughter.

Maybe this is the perfect outing after all, and when it’s his turn with the mic again, Akaashi supposes it’s fine to let it happen. Bokuto’s enthusiastic thumbs up are inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose if you squint, there's probably some bokuaka in them thar hills, but meh. Who wouldn't blush when Bokuto says nice stuff about them?


End file.
